falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout Shelter quests
Fallout Shelter quests are the quests in Fallout Shelter, added to the game since the release of update 1.6. General information Once the player has at least 18 dwellers in their vault, they can build the Overseer's office which costs 1000 caps and begin to send their dwellers on quests. When a quest is viewed in the menu, the player will see a brief description of it, icons to hint at the items that will be found, and any requirements including weapon and armor type and dweller level. The requirements must be met to begin the quest. The player may select up to three dwellers, (requirements may specify less), to do the quest and may change their equipment in the quest screen. Upon the quest beginning, the chosen dwellers will leave the vault and travel to the quest destination, taking a pre-determined amount of time. Returning also takes time, similar to exploring the wasteland. Nuka-Cola Quantum can be used to speed up travel time. Upon reaching the quest location, the player will take control of their dweller(s) to explore a large area in a side-exploration sequence. The player must complete the objective indicated by the quest to mark it as complete. Up to that point, the player may choose to give up and have their dwellers return to the vault, or have you may try it again for a few caps. Some quests are part of a chain and must be done to unlock more quests. Daily quests change regularly. Weekly quests change weekly. Some quests can only be done during certain seasons. Upgrading the Overseer's office allows the player to attempt multiple quests at once. It is possible to encounter special quests during standard wasteland exploration. Most quests have weapon damage requirements, but a few of them are not required, as there is no combat in those quests. Those quests have asterisks (*) marked in weapon damage requirements. Daily and weekly quests can be skipped at the cost of Nuka-Cola Quantum. Skipping them will replace the quest with a different daily/weekly quest. It costs 1 Nuka-Cola to skip a quest. Single-stage blue quests can also be skipped, and will be replaced with a different quest from the quest pool, and will eventually cycle back once more blue quests are completed. Single-stage quests * See also Fallout Shelter random encounters Daily quests Note: Level and weapons requirements seem to vary depending on what level your dwellers are. Weekly quests Note: Level and weapons requirements seem to vary depending on what level your dwellers are. Multi-stage questlines A Settler Needs Your Help Horsemen of the Post-Apocalypse Part 1 Horsemen of the Post-Apocalypse Part 2 Horsemen of the Post-Apocalypse Part 3 Secret Agent Person Journey to the Center of Vaultopolis The Search for Jobinson's Jersey! The text in the table is taken from the game files. For the quest in the game, see The Search for Jobinson's Jersey!. One name can correspond to different descriptions. Starting to order Quest after Quest Log. A Wasteland Tail Echoes of Steel The Thrill of the Hunt Zines from the Commonwealth The Great Tato Famine Detective Case Files Climbing the Ranks Almost Human The Wizard of Water Food, Glowrious Food Limited time quests Multi-stage questlines Nabbed from Nuka-World When Irish Eyes are Glowing Labor Dispute! The Gridiron Gang The Book of Wuv No Thanks for the Gobbler! Note: There are 3 different rewards possible depending on your answer, a settler, a weapon or some armor. The Mystery of Vault 31 Vault-Tec Saves Christmas! The Party at the End of the World Springtime for Atom Single-stage quests Who's Carving the Turkey? The Door Buster Ghostly Gag The Haunting of Mass Chemical Horror Movie Night! The Spirit of Taking To Grandmother's House We Go Gallery Random encounter places FoS AbandonedHouse.png|Abandoned house FoS MarketPlace.png|Super Duper Mart FoS RedRocket.png|"Red Rocket" Quests rooms Elevators FoS Quests Elevator 1.jpg FoS Quests Elevator 2.jpg FoS Quests Elevator 3.jpg 1 room FoS Quests Room1 1.jpg FoS Quests Room1 2.jpg FoS Quests Room1 3.jpg FoS Quests Room1 4.jpg FoS Quests Room1 5.jpg FoS Quests Room1 6.jpg FoS Quests Room1 7.jpg FoS Quests Room1 8.jpg FoS Quests Room1 9.jpg FoS Quests Room1 10.jpg FoS Quests Room1 11.jpg FoS Quests Room1 12.jpg FoS Quests Room1 13.jpg 2 rooms FoS Quests Room2 1.jpg FoS Quests Room2 2.jpg FoS Quests Room2 3.jpg FoS Quests Room2 4.jpg FoS Quests Room2 5.jpg FoS Quests Room2 6.jpg FoS Quests Room2 7.jpg FoS Quests Room2 8.jpg FoS Quests Room2 9.jpg FoS Quests Room2 10.jpg FoS Quests Room2 11.jpg FoS Quests Room2 12.jpg FoS Quests Room2 13.jpg FoS Quests Room2 14.jpg FoS Quests Room2 15.jpg FoS Quests Room2 16.jpg FoS Quests Room2 17.jpg FoS Quests Room2 18.jpg FoS Quests Room2 19.jpg FoS Quests Room2 20.jpg FoS Quests Room2 21.jpg FoS Quests Room2 22.jpg FoS Quests Room2 23.jpg FoS Quests Room2 24.jpg 3 rooms FoS Quests Room3 1.jpg FoS Quests Room3 2.jpg FoS Quests Room3 3.jpg FoS Quests Room3 4.jpg FoS Quests Room3 5.jpg FoS Quests Room3 6.jpg FoS Quests Room3 7.jpg FoS Quests Room3 8.jpg FoS Quests Room3 9.jpg FoS Quests Room3 10.jpg FoS Quests Room3 11.jpg FoS Quests Room3 12.jpg FoS Quests Room3 13.jpg FoS Quests Red Rocket room.jpg Category:Fallout Shelter quests de:Fallout Shelter Quests es:Misiones de Fallout Shelter ru:Задания uk:Квести Fallout Shelter zh:Fallout Shelter quests